


完美的礼物 The Perfect Gift

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克想给布鲁斯买一份完美的礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美的礼物 The Perfect Gift

完美的礼物

 

当迪克晕头转向地抱着黄油从布鲁德海文东码头区层层叠叠如同迷宫一般的廉价出租屋里绕出来的时候，他才突然意识到他还没有给布鲁斯买圣诞礼物。“见鬼！”他的咒骂被淹没在了此起彼伏的圣诞歌曲中，而黄油响亮地叫了两声，然后舔了一下他的脸颊。

成功找回女孩被偷走的小狗并给它戴上圣诞帽，再把它偷偷从窗口塞进女孩的房间里之后，圣诞老人的小精灵夜翼总算能在这个忙碌的平安夜偷偷喘口气了。今晚的布鲁德海文警局格外繁忙，他一直加班到了将近九点。接着，按照传统，他翻阅了一遍被邮局派送到警察局的，贫穷区孩子们寄给 ** _圣诞老人_** 的信件。他擦着眼泪，又哭又笑，趴在休息室的椅子上给那些天真的孩子们写了一封又一封来自圣诞老人的小精灵的回信。但格雷森警官所能做到的也就仅此而已了。有几个乖孩子的愿望需要 **夜翼** 出马才能实现。比如帮卡尔的妈妈摆脱她那有暴力倾向的新男友，帮安妮找回她被偷的小狗黄油，以及给文森特一个蝙蝠侠的亲笔签名。好吧，他知道他不是蝙蝠侠，但他可以把手指竖在头顶，站在路灯下，让自己的影子照进小男孩的房间里，然后再把一封来自蝙蝠侠的亲笔信粘在窗户上。他学布鲁斯的字迹学得可像了，他的中学历史老师从没看出过什么端倪——咳，跑题了。

时间已经临近午夜，布鲁德海文的商店早已关门了。迪克跨上摩托，心情低落地朝着哥谭的方向驶去。也许哥谭的商店还开着门？他抱着侥幸的心态安慰自己，也许还来得及给布鲁斯买一个出其不意的完美礼物。

事实上，他和布鲁斯玩这个“游戏”已经有些年了。他绞尽脑汁地替布鲁斯准备一个精心设计的，完美无缺的圣诞礼物。而布鲁斯则不动声色地通过他粗心大意留下的种种线索提前预料到他即将送出什么，并扫兴地提前告诉他他不必这么费劲。他早就意识到他不能用任何布鲁斯名下的信用卡替布鲁斯买礼物了，那会在第一时间就暴露他的目的。他也不能突然地从自己的存款中支出大笔金额，布鲁斯也会立刻查出他在买些什么。他甚至不能太多地使用网页搜索，免得他的浏览记录被布鲁斯监控。这使得他的选择余地变得越来越少，也让准备一个完美的圣诞礼物变得越来越难。上一个圣诞节，他送了布鲁斯手工编织的围巾。他本来满怀信心地以为这是布鲁斯怎么也没法料到的，毕竟他用现金购买了毛线，还特意把织围巾的行动弄得比自己的超级英雄身份还隐秘。但当他得意洋洋地把那条花花绿绿的围巾往布鲁斯脖子上缠的时候，布鲁斯却面无表情地说他手上磨出的老茧早就暴露了他的秘密礼物。

你看，这真是太让人感到挫败了。

再上一个圣诞节，他送了布鲁斯一块劳力士。这真是他做过最蠢的事情。布鲁斯有一整个抽屉的手表，古董款，收藏款，限量版。而他花光了自己几年的积蓄，还只能买得起最便宜的基本款。布鲁斯皱着眉，摘下自己的古董百达翡丽，戴上了他的入门款劳力士。当他意识到自己做了什么蠢事并因此而面红耳赤的时候，布鲁斯把自己的百达翡丽戴在了他的手腕上，并告诉他以后想要手表的话只要和自己说一声就行，不用大费周章地分期付款。

给布鲁斯买礼物实在是是太难了。迪克叹了口气。这个家伙从出生开始就过着什么也不缺的生活，他可以买到一切他想要的东西。更重要的是，布鲁斯从来没有对什么东西表现出超过正常的兴趣——除了正义。他从不知道布鲁斯究竟喜欢什么。是的，每当他买Dunkin’Donuts给大家做夜宵的时候，布鲁斯会悄无声息地从盒子里拿走一个。但他从来捉摸不透布鲁斯到底喜欢巧克力味，还是草莓味。他每次拿走的都不一样。

有时候他简直觉得布鲁斯是在刻意地避免让任何人发现自己的喜好。好吧，他能理解。有时候偏爱是一种软弱的体现，是一种非理性的，放弃自控的行径。而对于蝙蝠侠来说，没有什么比失去控制，或是被人掌握自己的弱点更可怕的事情了。他真的非常理解。

但他只是想让布鲁斯开心。他想看到布鲁斯的双眼因为惊喜而在刹那间染上光彩。他想看到那张一向严肃冷峻的扑克脸因为喜悦而柔和起来，像是被温暖融化的坚冰。他真希望圣诞老人的小精灵能眷顾一下他们可敬的黑暗骑士。因为他知道如果全世界有谁值得获得这样的奖励，那一定是布鲁斯。而他希望自己是那个给布鲁斯带来这一切的人。

迪克把摩托停在了路边。看起来有哥谭老城区的一家商店还没有关门。真是好运气。他急急忙忙地朝着那家还亮着灯的店跑去，都没来得及换掉夜翼制服。

而他当踏进店门的时候，他才意识到，这家店并不是没有关门，而是遭到了抢劫。一个打扮成圣诞老人模样的家伙正举着枪，威胁店主把柜台里所有的钱都放进他红色的礼物袋里。

于是夜翼狠狠地踢了“圣诞老人”的屁股，并且把那一大袋子钱还给了吓得浑身发抖的店主。

作为感谢，他得到了店主赠送的一大把圣诞装饰品，一颗迷你圣诞树和一顶洒满金粉的圣诞帽。那些金粉害得他不停地打起喷嚏来。而当他走出商店的时候，他发现自己的摩托不翼而飞了。

好极了，他又忘了锁车。而这是 **哥谭** 。

于是他只好趿拉着脚步，抱着一堆圣诞装饰品，带着他的圣诞帽一边打着喷嚏一边朝韦恩庄园的方向走去。

就在他以为他在寒风中走上整整两个小时才能回到庄园，喝上热乎乎的蛋酒的时候，一阵熟悉的轰鸣声从他背后传来。迪克猛地回过头，发现蝙蝠车停在了自己的身边。

车门打开了。

“进来。”蝙蝠侠命令道，听上去凶巴巴的，而且还有点不耐烦。

好吧。迪克把他的战利品丢进后座上，接着才爬进了车里。他还在不停地打喷嚏。

“你在这里干什么？”蝙蝠侠质问道，启动了蝙蝠车，“你为什么不呆在布鲁德海文？”

“这是圣诞夜，布鲁斯，每个人都该 **回家** 过节。”他瓮声瓮气地回答道，擦了擦鼻子，“——如果你忘了的话。”不等蝙蝠侠提出更多问题，他便抢先解释道：“我的摩托被人偷了，我阻止了一次抢劫，这些东西是店主送我的，以及我没有感冒，都是这些金粉害的。”他又打了一个喷嚏。然后又一个。当他抬起头的时候，他已经被弄得泪眼朦胧。

蝙蝠侠沉默了，似乎不准备再对他显而易见的尴尬处境提出更多苛责的问题。

“提姆呢？”他问道，摘下面具，擦了擦眼泪。

“他回家了。”蝙蝠侠回答道。

“卡珊德拉呢？”

“也回家了。”

“那你呢？”迪克向后倚在了座椅上，“你准备回家了吗？”

而蝙蝠侠紧抿着嘴唇，没有回答他的问题。

“布鲁斯。”迪克叹了口气，“我想回家了。”

“你可以自己走回去。”

“布鲁斯！”他叫了起来，接着声音又弱了下去，“外面很冷。”

蝙蝠侠冷酷地板着脸，沉默了几秒。他们僵持了一会儿，直到迪克又打了一个喷嚏。当他抬起头来的时候，他发现蝙蝠车已经调转过头，朝着韦恩庄园的方向驶去。

迪克忍不住微笑起来。

“我没有为你准备礼物。”几分钟后，他有些愧疚地小声坦白道，“我实在不知道该给你买什么了。”

“你不需要给我买礼物，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，声音难得地有些柔和，“我告诉过你很多遍了，我不需要任何东西。”

“但是……”迪克叹了口气，“但是我想送你东西。”他不安地挪动了一下身子，“你知道的，我想让你开心。”

蝙蝠侠再次沉默了。“我知道。”迪克看着自己的膝盖，“我很粘人，我总是希望你能表达出自己的情绪，为了得到这一点我费劲了力气，结果害得自己变得更粘人，更招人烦了——可不是吗。我知道，我还是个孩子的时候就这样。这可是老毛病，改不掉啦。”

 _因为我是罗宾。_ 他默默地想。 _因为我总是想逗蝙蝠侠开心。这是我的工作。_

“我很开心，迪克。”当蝙蝠车缓缓驶上停车转盘的时候，蝙蝠侠突兀地说，“你无法想象。”

迪克猛地转过头来。黑暗中，他身边的男人宛如一座漆黑的，巨大的雕塑，弥漫着冰冷和肃穆。但下一秒，声控灯打开了，灯光从车窗中泄入车内，给蝙蝠侠的轮廓镶上一层银白。

“我很高兴你能回来。”蝙蝠侠说，摘下了他的面罩，接着转过头来。迪克手足无措地握紧了拳头，他仿佛坐在一大块滚热的炭火上，他的脸颊烫得可以烤奶酪。

因为布鲁斯的眼睛中流露出了一瞬间的，短促却不容置疑的喜悦。那抹温暖的光彩点亮了他的整个世界。接着，布鲁斯的表情变得柔和起来，一个微笑攀上了他的嘴角，“我告诉过你，你不需要送我任何东西。”年长的男人伸出手，摘下了他头顶的圣诞帽，“因为你能陪伴在我身边——”

布鲁斯没有说完，但他知道他想说什么。迪克微笑起来，他张开双臂，越过离合器，给了布鲁斯一个巨大的拥抱。

“我们来一起装饰蝙蝠车吧！”他叫道，看着后座上堆得满满的装饰品。

“不。”布鲁斯回答道。

 

 

END.


End file.
